The invention relates to a ball game device, in particular for sports active entertainment.
Table games with rolling balls are known in many variations. Here, three especially known embodiments are referred to: pinball, billiards and the table soccer game. In the literature there are also numerous types of games in which the balls are moved on a horizontal or slanted (table-)top with the aid of diverse, fixed or mobile objects thus, among other things, by stretched rubber bands, gutter pieces kept on an incline, elastically flexible base plates, etc.